Fort Building
by Dharakfire
Summary: One-shot. It's Link's fault for the idea, not her. But they build pillow forts anyways. Takes place in Skyward Sword where they are children. COMPLETE.


"Are you sure it's alright to be doing this?" Zelda whispers.

"Yeah, come on, stop being such a fun burglar." Link shoots back.

"Sorry-"

Zelda does not understand why Link feels the need to sneak into all the rooms of the academy and steal _all_ of the pillows and the bed sheets. Every single one of them.

But they were best friends. She does not know whether or not if that is a good thing at all, but even then he drags her into his evil scheme. And apparently Link disregards the fact that her _father_ is the headmaster of the Knight Academy, where they were currently dragging out pillows and blankets from one room to the next. The halls were empty, because it was the annual Wing Ceremony and she is not attending it because of Link's insistence.

"Link wants me to help him with something," Was the excuse she gave to her father. He cuts her a look, tells her to be quick and hurry, since the Ceremony was always a big part of tradition.

So far, she has not missed a single one of the ceremonies in all the time she's been attending the ceremony.

That was, until now.

And it's also not quick as her father requested. It's time consuming because they are both only children with small arms and small fingers.

But regardless of that, they are still hauling pillows and blankets after pillows and blankets because Link said so.

"It's for fun," He prompts with a grin (a _mischievous_ grin Zelda remarks) as they finally finish collecting all of the needed items.

They start building the fort in Link's room, stacking pillows on top of each other and covering the blankets over the pillows.

Zelda is beginning to get worried for the fact that her father could be looking for her right now. Like, what if the ceremony is gone and he's going to yell at both of them and make them put all the stuff back and clean the bathroom and-

Link's voice snaps her out of her worrying. "Stop spacing out- We have to hurry before everyone gets back."

"Right." She says hesitantly.

* * *

It takes awhile to finish building the fort. They had to use chairs to stand upon, since there were plenty of pillows and blankets that they had.

The fort was pretty big when they are done. There is a lot of open space and it neatly fit the both of them.

The pillows were used as the seams of the fort. Blankets draped over the top and the sides of it, with some pillows blocking the entrance to it. Inside of the fort were Link and Zelda as they lay in wait, like a cat would with a mouse.

"So," Zelda starts, "What now?"

Link shrugs as he scratches his head briefly. "We wait, I guess."

"But I'll be missing the ceremony!" Zelda says, a frown crossing her lips.

"Come on, we're friends. There isn't nothing wrong with missing just _one_ ceremony." Link replies.

A pause. "Well, I guess that's okay."

"Great!"

* * *

Time passes and there is no sign of anyone. From what Zelda could tell, there is no one out walking through the hallways, so it's just the,

It's quiet, but while they wait, they play what games they can.

They didn't bring anything in the fort, and Link did not allow Zelda to leave to fetch some books (in which Link was fearing Zelda was going to leave for the Wing Ceremony. He was right). So they were stuck in there, with nothing much to do but to play the classic game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Hah! I beat you again!" Zelda grins.

"You cheat." Link pouts, folding his arms across his chest.

"No, I'm just better than you." She says.

"It's not that either- You just _know_ me better, that's all." Link murmurs.

"You're admitting that I'm smarter than you."

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No."

And then they banter. And banter, and banter, back and forth until Link clams his palm over her mouth.

"No," He states again, "You know me better than _anyone_ else. So shush."

Zelda pushes his hand away from her lips. "Sure I do."

* * *

When Link is lying upon his back and Zelda next to him, she thinks she's going to fall asleep.

She never thought the ceremony would take this long, since she used to watch it all the time when she could. Perhaps it was the fact that she was just amazed at watching the people compete that made the time pass faster.

Which is why they are merely exchanging questions.

"Okay, so what if we actually had clouds above Skyloft? Like, what would be different?" Link asks.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe we would have actual rain and snow and... Stuff. Yeah. Stuff." Zelda responds.

"Huh."

And then it was there that the door slams open, causing the both of them to jolt up.

Zelda feared for the worst and it was confirmed that her fears were normal because her father was in the doorway with furrowed brows and anger in his eyes. Maybe her father would grow horns at this moment with the redness of his face.

The moment he starts yelling, Zelda clings to Link's side and blames it on Link.

Link says it wasn't his fault, but her father just keeps yelling anyways.

* * *

Zelda is stuck in her room. Grounded. Alone.

And bored. Very bored.

Link is also grounded, too, but she does not know what he is up to. She's lying on her bed, frowning.

"It's Link's fault." She repeats to herself as she rolls over, face pressed against the pillow.

"And I'm so bored." She continues.

Silence. There is no response because it's only her, but she hears the door slowly creak open. She is expecting her father when she sits up, a bored look written in her eyes.

"Yes?" She drawls, eyes off on the ceiling of her room.

"Zelda! It's me, Link-"

She looks over and it is indeed Link and-

"What are you doing here? We're grounded, remember?"

"Yeah, but let's go break some rules to kill this boredom!"

"...Fine. But it's still _your_ fault-"

"Be quiet and hurry."

* * *

Ever since that other prank that Link and Zelda pulled, people are now required to watch the Academy during each ceremony.

It still wasn't her fault though. It was Link's fault.

His fault. Entirely his thoughts, not her.


End file.
